


13 Reasons why Harry Potter killed himself.

by Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Child Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), Rape, Sad Ending, Suicidal Harry, Suicidal Harry Potter, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Hufflepuffing
Summary: I have now rewritten the first few chapters to make them my own, and as rooftopdevil has become inactive, I have decided to claim this as my story, *FOR NOW*Each Chapter, another reason why Harry Potter killed himself. Each Chapter, another reason to keep living.I would like to say that while this book has dark themes (Rape, Cutting, Suicide, etc.) it is not very gory, and it will not go into much detail. I, however, will put marks where the story will go into detail. Please read at your own risk.
Comments: 55
Kudos: 160





	1. Ronald Weasley *Rewritten*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rooftopdevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooftopdevil/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I have decided I didn't like the way this was written, and I have chosen to rewrite it before I finish it! I kept most of the letter the same but changed a lot of the beginning. I added about another 200 words to it.

Sirius Black lay in his bed, unmoving. His only godson had completed suicide three weeks ago, leaving him hollow and empty. He felt his whole world had been taken away from him. Sure, he wasn’t that close to him, but he had tried to be! And even if he wasn´t that close to him, the thought of losing James son, the defeater of You-Know-Who, was dead. Dumbledore was absolutely livid, that’s for sure.

The dark-haired man was just starting to tear up when he heard a knock on the front door. Groaning Sirius slowly got out of bed and down the stairs. It seemed like forever before he finally reached the front door. But what he discovered, when he opened it, was surprising. It was a box. A simple brown box.

Not wanting to stand outside any longer, Sirius picked the box up and went back inside. Now curious, he went into his living room and sat down on the couch. Pulling his wand out, he pointed it at the box and silently whispered a spell, so that it would open.

Inside it was 7 pieces of paper. Or more like parchment. On each side of a single paper was written a number in black ink. 13 numbers together. Of course, Sirius knew what these were. They were "Tell Papers". You just had to point your wand at it and say "tell me" and the paper will start to speak, what the person who sent it recorded.

Sirius stared at the box wearily, wondering if it was a trap or not. He and Snape had gotten into a fight yet again, and it seemed just like that snotty man to send him a ‘present’.But there was only one way to find out; he had to listen to them. So with that, he pointed his wand at the number "1" and said "tell me" and the paper began to talk.

_ "Hello, dear listener. It's me, Harry Potter". _

Sirius felt his heart stop beating.

_ “Yes, You heard that right. I am the boy who lived to kill himself. Or I was? I don't know how that works. But anyways. You might think, 'why did I get the Tell Paper? what does that dead person want from me?'. _ Harry wasn’t just a dead person, he was the saviour of the world. _ I tell you what I want. What the purpose of these letters is. In these letters, I'll explain why I killed myself. And if you got these letters, then you are one of the reasons." _

Sirius’ breath caught in his throat. That meant he was one of the reasons his Godson killed himself. Though that couldn’t be true! He would never hurt his Godson like that.  _ "I'll explain the rules. Firstly, you have to  _ **_listen_ ** _. And listen carefully! Secondly, you have to send these letters to the next person on the list. If you don't, whatever you did to me will get public and it may ruin your life. I made sure of that. So... shall we start?"  _ Sirius took in a deep breath as he pointed his wand at the next piece of paper. He didn’t want to listen to it, but he knew he would get caught and thrown back in jail if he didn’t. He also needed to know who hurt his Godson.

_ " Ronald Weasley. The first on my list, sorry mate. Oh wait, we aren't mates anymore, right? Because of you. Or was it because of me? I don’t remember. I remember the day, however. Of course, I remember it, because you don't forget being left behind by the person you trusted the most that easily. It was the evening the champions for the tri wizard tournament were chosen. I thought that year would be calm and normal. I really wished it would have been. But no, thanks to Barty Jr. it had to be another awful year. After I got chosen as the fourth champion and I could finally go back to my dorm, you wanted to talk to me. You waited on my bed. 'We need to talk', you said the minute I got into the room. 'Ok'. Then talk', was my answer. 'Why did you do it', you said with that angry, accusing glare. 'What do you mean, Ron?'. 'Oh don't play stupid, Harry. Why did you put your name in the goblet of fire? Wasn't your current fame enough?!' How I could have laughed at that. Do you honestly believe I would be that stupid to put my name into the GOBLET OF FIRE; RON?! So, we argued. We argued for a solid 10 minutes before you decided I was only lying and said this: 'I can't believe I was friends with you. I thought I would get famous too, but turns out I was only wasting my time on a liar.’ Congratulations Ronald. You are one of the reasons why someone died. I hope you will never forget that." _

Sirius sat there fuming. He could feel his magic act up and begin swirling around him. Everyone with a common brain knew that Harry hated his fame. He was going to make that rat’s life a living hell.

_ Tap the second page to continue. _


	2. Hermione Granger *Rewritten*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Hermione. Your the second person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH yes! Just fixed another Chapter! Hoping to finish this book soon!

Sirius honestly couldn’t believe that Ron would have turned out the way he did. Really, only using his Godson for fame? How could he be such a cold-hearted person? But...if Sirius was one of the reasons, he had to be a horrible person too. Even more perhaps, because he didn't know what he did wrong, he had to find out. Even if it would destroy him, he just had to know what he did, that his precious godson would think killing himself was the only way out. He was about to read the second one when he heard a knock at his door. He quickly stood to open it, finding a dishevelled Albus Dumbledore.

“You were the last person the letter went to. I needed to hear it again. I just simply cannot believe it.” Sirius nodded, angry and confused as to why Albus was one of the reasons Harry was dead. With that final thought, he and Albus sat down on his couch and began to listen to the next part of the letter.

_ "Ron, when you are finished listening to these letters, you won't have to walk far because the girl's room is just next door. You guessed it! Hermione Granger is the second reason I am dead! You must be thinking, oh how awful, His only friend had left him! Well, that’s not entirely true, as I still had the twins. But yes, Hermione Granger did leave me. Hermione, I can't say it surprised me what you did. But for those that aren't said girl, let me elaborate what she did: she left me. But why did she do that? Because of Ron, that much is obvious. Ron is a greedy pig, isn’t he?  _ Sirius snorted, causing Albus to send him a weak glare. 

_ After Ron stopped being my friend (if he even was one), you tried to keep talking to me. It was nice, to know that you still tried and cared and maybe I wasn't so alone after all. But again, I was wrong. In my opinion, I should have seen it. You were slowly distancing yourself from me, hanging out with Ronald more and more. I just couldn’t see it because I was so preoccupied with the first task, and with the fact that the whole school hated me. And one day, you just left a letter on my bed. The day was bad and your letter only made it worse. I have it here, by me. Wait for a second.  _ Sirius and Albus could hear movement, and a loud  _ Shit that hurt _ before the sound finally settled.

_ “Ah, here it is!  _ **_Sorry Harry, but I can’t be your friend anymore. I truly want to, but I want to be with Ron more. You need to find more friends._ ** _ Do you know how much that hurt? It may not seem like a big deal, but when two people you trusted the most just leave you and turn out to be fake friends since day one, you just feel so alone. And that's the point. I'm not only doing this, so you would have a bad life, but also to show you, that even the little things hurt like hell. Like when you would call me and Ron idiots because we couldn’t understand as quickly as you could, or when you’d gossip about me to Patil and Lavender. You know Hermione...in some way, I had always admired you. How it seemed, that everything is just so easy for you. I wish I was like that. I admired the way you are determined that you'll get a good grade in a test, while everyone around you loses his or her shit haha. How you would be able to solve any puzzle the evil forces sent your way. Even though I'm angry at you, I'll still miss you. Somehow." _

Sirius seriously had to process this. When Harry was last over here, Hermione and Harry were as close as can be, and he didn’t feel or smell anything romantic between the Ronald and Hermione! This was so confusing! Just what was going on in between those Hogwarts walls?


	3. Blaise Zabini *Rewritten*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise Zabini, its you dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been Rewritten! Wooooo 626 words woo

“Sirius, how do you think this could have happened?” Dumbledore asked. Sirius didn’t know. He was so confused. He quickly placed the third piece of paper on the stack and watched as Dumbledore winced.

“Why did you wince?” He asked, wondering how the letter could be this bad.

“While this isn’t the worse out of all of them, I think its the one that might have broken Harry the most.” Sirius nodded slowly, trying to process the old man’s words. He heard the paper startup.

_ "Buckle up ladies and gentlemen, it's starting to get a little bit heavier. But don't worry... the action starts in letter 3, so you're not that far! You probably want to know who's next. 'Maybe it's me?', you may ask yourself. If you are not Blaise Zabini, then it's not your time. I dedicate this part only to you, my dear Blaise. It's no secret that Blaise is a very vindictive ex-boyfriend, but what he did is borderline fucked up in my opinion. But you think I'm probably a hypocrite, as I almost killed my teacher in my second year, but you know? Finders Keep Losers Weep. _

Sirius turned around to look at Dumbledore, eyes wide in surprise.

“Yes, Harry used Lockheart as a shield when rescuing young Ginny. That’s why his whole left side was messed up. He was crushed by the rock.

_ So, not many people know this, but I and Blaise were together back in my fourth year. He was the only one who pushed the rumours away, I was happy and I could deal with not having Ron or Hermione. However, him being a Slytherin and me being  _ **_his_ ** _ resident Gryffindork meant that if we were ever caught together we would both be outcasts, and I couldn’t do that to him. However near the end of the year, fourth year, of course, he wasn’t meeting with me, and constantly showing me up. I finally found out he was making out with Daphne Greengrass behind my back. I finally met up with him and broke up with him. It hurt more than any curse I have ever felt. We went our separate ways, and it wasn’t until fifth year that Blaise physically hurt me. _

_ I was on my way back from class (I don't remember which one) when suddenly I was shoved into the girl's lavatory. And guess who pushed me? You're right: it was Blaise. Wow, you are so clever! Note the sarcasm. His dumb friends, Crabbe and Goyle, grabbed my arms to hold me still. That's when I noticed it was you bastard who did this to me. Oh sorry, should I even cuss? Ah, whatever. Back to the topic. So, you slowly walked up to me like some creepy ass predator with a little bottle in your hand. And what did you do next? Do you remember it, Blaise?! You shoved a potion down my throat that could challenge the crucio curse. And I should know that I got hit by one! _

Why was Sirius never told of this! He didn’t even know Harry fancied blokes! That bastard! He will kill him! Harry had trusted him!

_ You mocked me for a few minutes, saying bad things about my dead parent’s blah blah, all that stuff you know? And in the end...you just left me. You left me to die you asshole! And this just showed me how fucked up everyone is. If they don't need me to save their world (because apparently, they can't do it themselves), then they do whatever they want with me. But that's not how it works. I'm taking my future in my own hands." _

Sirius couldn’t stop his tears from flowing, and the sobs making their way up his throat


	4. Draco Malfoy *Rewritten*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This kinda hurt. Sorry Malfoy.

Sirius turned the paper with trembling hands. As much as he wanted to stop to just curl in bed and cry forever, he needed to know who hurt him. But most importantly, he needed to know what he did to his godson. Even if it would break him. He needed to know what Albus did. He was about to start the fourth page when a certain bat professor walked in.

“So, you led him to suicide? You, his Godfather?” Sirius just rolled his eyes, before realizing.

“Yet you did as well because you wouldn’t be here if you weren’t one of his 13 reasons.” Snape just scowled before sitting on the couch in front of Albus and Sirius.

_ "Wow, that was heavy. But don't worry, this one is a bit lighter. Welcome, Draco Malfoy! I one hundred per cent wish I had taken your friendship when you first offered. _ Sirius looked up at Albus and Snape. He didn’t even know that his cousin’s son had offered Harry a friendship?

“Don’t look like that Black. We didn’t know either. I can’t say I would have denied it though. Draco always did like pretty things.”

_ But, it seems you can't handle rejection. Because from that day on, you decided to bully me. Oh, how mature of you. It started with simple petty things at first. Name-calling, throwing old wads of parchment at my head, a small jinx here and there, which didn't really bother me that much. Until it got to the point where you would remind me of my parents' death and call me horrendous things every day. That takes it toll on people, you know? It’s not like I remind you that your father killed your sister because she was born in July. Yes, I know about that Draco. But then, in fourth year, you decided to go heavier with the bullying. If it wasn't enough, that the whole school (except Cedric) hated me and that my so-called friends left me, you just had to make it all worse. You made every person wear those dumb Potter Stinks badges. Funny how they mysteriously disappeared when I won the Triwi _ zard  _ Tournament. I know it may not seem like that big of a deal, but when you're already completely depressed and tired, it just feels like another punch into the gut. I just ask myself, do you even care that I commit suicide, Draco? Because it would surprise me if you would. Turn to page five! _

Sirius was boiling over with rage. Draco had the audacity to bring up something traumatic, and Harry didn’t even call him out for it. Next time he saw those blonde bastards, he would make sure to punch him in the nose. Oh, how he wished he could've been there for him! Maybe then Harry would still be alive to this day...


	5. Ginny Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Eating a sandwich and some funyuns.* You are gonna love this. *Sips water*

_ This next one will probably surprise a lot of you, but it’s another Weasley! Ginny, it’s you darling. Now, Ginny hasn’t truly done anything to me personally, so this is very short. I will allow people a three-hour break to rest, eat, or sleep, because I don’t know what time you are getting these. Now, onto what went on. _

_ Ginerva Weasley Sexual harassed me in fourth year. Wow, apparently my fourth year was just incredibly shitty. Anyways, ever since second year, I had known that Ginerva had a gigantic crush on me. I didn’t mind at first, as she would never do anything about it. I honestly thought it would go away. It never did. She started touching me more, cornering me, trying to ask me if I was free almost every day. Of course, I was, but sorry Ginny, I’m not into girls that way. This is why Ginny was put in the hospital. I was breaking down after my breakup with Blaise, and Ginny came to comfort me. I thought nothing of it until she started rubbing her hands on my chest and my thighs. She kept saying she would help me feel  _ **_so_ ** _ much better, and that I didn’t have to worry about a fag like Blaise. So, I caught her outfit on fire. I just walked away, letting it burn. I honestly couldn’t feel anything besides anger and disgust. That’s all. You can go now. Your three hours start...now! _

The light on the paper began to glow for a second before it sputtered out. Sirius rubbed a shaky hand over his face. Severus had his large nose pinched in between two fingers. Albus had suddenly looked a hundred years older. No wonder Ginny had run away. This would not only bring shame to her family, but it would ruin her status with everyone if it got out. 

“Did you tell the Weasley’s?” Snape asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

“No, not yet. I wanted the person who got the last message to tell the poor girl. Every time I hear it, I feel worse.” He mumbled the last part. Sirius nodded his head, before slowly standing up.

“Well, come on gentleman. Let’s get out of here, get something to eat.” Snape let out an annoyed sigh, before standing up as well.

“And where,” He began talking. “Could a criminal such as yourself be going?” Sirius just snorted before walking to the kitchen, pulling a vial from his cabinets. He took a large gulp from the bright pink potion. His features slowly began to change, his hair turning a pale red, and his nose becoming larger. Severus was slightly appalled, his own creation being used just for going outside. However, he too needed a drink.

The three men walked out of the house, making sure to lock the doors with different wards to keep everyone out, even people who had the ability to come into the dark place.

“Well then,” Dumbledore said with a half-smile. “Where should we go to first? I suppose we should get some food in our stomachs.” Sirius nodded, taking in a deep breath of the London air. Polluted, but oh so fresh. He felt like he would go insane if he stayed in that house for any longer.

“I agree with Albus. I know there is a very good Honey & Co somewhere near here. Harry used to sneak out and bring me some. With the help of that house elf of his. Dobby, wasn’t it?” They heard a quiet pop and turned around to see a short creature, ears flat down on his head. His blue eyes were shadowed by the bags under his eyes, making him seem older than he most likely was.

“Sir Sirius has called?” The house-elf sounded depressed, his voice hallow. Sirius was very confused. Master? Wasn’t he Harry’s?

“Uhm, yes. Wait, why did you answer to me? Aren’t you Harry’s elf? Can you explain it to us on the way to Honey & Co?” Dobby nodded and the new group of four began to walk some more.

“Wells, you see, I’ms beings Mr. Harry’s elfsies. He’s always taking much care of us all, even as a paintings. Thos its not the sames. Mr. Harry assigned me to Sir Sirius to take care of him after.. After he..” The elf broke down crying. Albus gave the poor soul a tissue, and they all stopped outside of the dine in so Albus could comfort the elf. Snape -Surprisingly- offered to go get the food, and Sirius stayed behind.

“Mr. Harry was so goods to us. Always treating us perfectly. We misses him much. He made his letters and hes asked us to enchant them. We loved doing his works, but were so sad when he passed. He said hes was sorries but wes can’t forgive hims for that. But we still loves him. He ask us to go be certain peoples elves and we agreed, just tos keeps him happy.” Dobby’s eyes were wide. “Dobby has said toos much.” He suddenly disappeared in a quick snap, right as Severus Snape walked out carrying two bags of food.

“They think you are playing with a dog. Where did Potter’s house elf go?” He scanned the area quickly, before looking at Albus. Sirius answered his question.

“He said that he had said too much, and just popped away. I don’t know what he could have said tho, or if he meant speaking of what Harry asked him to do was too much.” Severus groaned and handed the dogman a bag of food.

“He said there was a portrait of Harry. And my bet is that its somewhere in Potter Mansion, or Hogwarts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is so far my favourite chapter to write. Now, onto the heartbreaking stuff. Not really I just would like to address something. I know I have a lot of stories, 5 at the moment, and I would like to say that they will all be completed. I do not plan to ever get rid of any of my stories, even if I am on hiatus for 30 years. I love writing with all of my heart and plan to continue it, so never worry about me forgetting or just abandoning you guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Petunia Dursley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update wooooooooooooooo  
> Wanna see if I can make it a triple?? 0.0

The trio was finally back at Grimmauld Place, sitting down in the living room. Sirius was finally back to his normal appearance. Silver eyes and black hair, his face natural. While his time outside hadn’t been happy, per se, it was relaxing at least. He and Severus hadn’t argued, and they just listened to Albus talk. They even shared some of the same ideas, and Sirius thought that Snape's sarcasm was quite refreshing. He suddenly realized that Harry had a similar sense of humour. Maybe he had admired him, or something to the admiration he guessed. 

Suddenly, the letter started up again.  _ “Welcome back! Was the break good for you? I hope so because I obviously care so much! Now, onto the sixth person! Petunia Dursley née Evans. Yes, I mean you. Some of you might know who she is, others might not, but she is my abusive aunt.  _ Oh, Sirius and Severus knew who she was. Severus had grown up with the old cow, and Sirius had met her at James and Lily’s wedding. She and her husband were terrible people.  _ Yes, Albus Dumbeldore himself had left me with them, but that's for a later letter. This one is reserved for trash like her.  _ Sirius and Severus turned to glare at Albus, who had his face hidden in his hands.

_ Most of you are probably wondering what that bitch did to me. I can easily tell you. Locking me in the cupboard. Did you ever know how it felt like, Aunt Petunia? To be thrown into a small place every time you ‘misbehaved’? To have a concussion over another one every week? Blacking out and waking up somewhere different? DO YOU?”  _ Deep breathing was heard, before Harry’s voice was heard once more.  _ Sorry, I almost lost my temper. Thank you, Dobby.  _ A loud gulp was heard.  _ Good old water. It’s very good.  _ They heard someone talking in the distance. _ Ugh, yes Misty I know I am beating around the bush. Locking me in the cupboard isn't the only thing she did. She would also berate me, calling me Freak and Boy my whole life. I actually thought that was my name until I started school. Then they had to call me ‘Harry’ while I was at school. Though I was still Freak or Boy at home. I hated the chores too. Being forced to clean and cook, and not being able to eat anything I cooked. It got so bad once, I blacked out in the middle of the heat. When I was brought into the hospital, the Dursleys forced ME to pay!  _ It got quiet for a little bit, and Sirius couldn’t contain his feelings. Why would Albus leave him there? He had to have known how bad they were, he was at James’ wedding too! Severus himself was in a similar state. He might have hated how similar James and Harry had looked, but he wouldn’t even push the child that far. He was still, a CHILD. He heard Harry- wait! When did Potter start going by Harry?

_ Oh, and I guess the final straw was when she watched Uncle Vernon rape me.” _ The lights in Grimmauld Place exploded.


	7. Vernon Dursley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, who said I would post a triple update then fell asleep at my desk. Saying a chapter would be posted at lunchtime today but procrastinated until now because I was watching anime. *Chuckles in gay*

Dumbledore quickly pulled out his wand, casting a spell to cover the three of them from the sparks of magic that flew from the walls. Sparks scattered against the dome-like structure protecting them all, flinging them all over the walls. Everywhere Dumbledore turned to look, burn marks were all over the walls. 

“Sirius! I need you to calm down! We have to finish the rest of the letters!” At that sentence, Sirius’ magic began to calm down, but it was boiling underneath his skin. Anything that letter said next would probably cause the whole building to go up in flames. DUmbledore rubbed a scarred hand across his dreary face. 

“Sirius, I hate to ask this, but let me bind your magic. Just for the rest of the letters. I don’t want you exploding them.” Sirius nodded, breath heavy. Severus slid over to him and timidly placed an arm around his shoulder. He looked away, and Sirius let out a fond laugh. Yesterday, he would have rejected any sort of closure from this certain potion master, but now he accepted it with open arms. Sirius nodded to Albus.

“Just do it quickly. I want to continue hearing what those bastards did to my son.” Albus paused for a moment, before nodding. He waved his wand in a triangular motion, magic raining down on the last remaining Black. Sirius felt his magic close off. It was still there, but he knew it would hurt him to try and access it. Once everyone was settled, Sirius tapped the page with his finger.

_ “Well, this is for you, Uncle Vernon. God, I especially don’t know how to start this one.  _ Harry took a deep breath before continuing. A broken sob was heard.  _ Well, as I said the last letter, Uncle Vernon raped me. Not just once tho. Many, many times. I- _ more crying was heard, and Sirius felt his heartbreak once more.  _ It first happened when I was ten. Aunt Petunia wouldn’t have sex with him, and he said I was the next best thing. He said... He said I felt almost as good as Aunt Petunia. It stopped once I got my Hogwarts letter. I was so, so happy. But, it started up again once I hit my third year. He said he had been suffering without me. He had pinned me and said that I made him feel better than any other woman. I- _ Harry started sobbing.  _ I felt loved, for the first time by him, and it made me feel disgusting. That was the night he had let Dudley watch. I don’t know exactly what he did that night, I had blacked out soon after it started. I woke up a few hours later. Uncle Vernon was buttoning up his clothes, and all I knew was I was completely naked. He had walked over to me with a soft look on his face, caressed my cheek. I took everything I had not to lean into it. He had slapped me right afterwards, reminding me not to tell anyone. That slap kind of...I don't know... nocked me out of my senses. That's when I felt a terrible pain in my lower regions. I pushed past it though, walking to my room, covered in that wretched bastard's cum. I don’t remember much after that, but it did continue. Sometimes, he would even tie me up, or blindfold me. He brought other people to watch and join in too. Besides that, he really just did the same as Aunt Petunia. Uh, you can move on now. _ The sound cut off, and the next name, Dudley Dursley, shone on the paper. Albus leaned over to tap it, but Severus stopped him. When Albus looked up to meet his eyes, the potion master gestured to the shaking form in his arms. Sirius was quietly sobbing, his sniffles echoing around the silent room.

“I’m okay, I just need a second.” Severus rubbed small circles on his new friends back. They wouldn’t be friends when it was his letter, but he would take what he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter was a hard one to write. I have rewritten it a lot now, but I feel like this is one of my worse chapter. Not because of what is in it, but I feel like more could have been done with it, you feel me? Oh well. If you enjoyed, or hated it, or just don't care, pleas leave me a comment telling me how I can improve! Thank you, my dolls!


	8. Dudley Dursley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead! Woo, okay no one cares. I'm sorry if this didn't live up to anyone's expectations, and that it took so long to get out. I had a pretty bad start to the year, and I hate writing bad Dudley, as he is one of my favorite characters. I feel like so much more could be done for him in the actual series, like a mini redemption ark in the summer, instead of just "I don't think your a waste of space harry". Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Number 9: Severus Snape will be angsty and depressing and I think you will love it.

_ “Ah yes, the next person on our list. Dudley Dursley. My ‘precious’ cousin. Actually, besides being a total dick most of the-ow! Dobby!”  _ Quiet, high pitched murmuring could be heard, and they assumed it was Dobby.  _ “Sorry Dobby, I will watch my language, promise. Anyways, like I was saying, Dudely didn’t do much besides berate me, or knock me around a few times. I thought we were friends as I had seen him do the same thing to his ‘gang’. Alas, that wasn’t the truth. _ Harry giggled.  _ I sound like an old man. It started as pinching and poking when we were younger. He’s not that much older than me, actually, so it was quite easy to catch up to him and follow his lead. I think he used to consider me a friend as well, as he would let me poke fun at him, and call him names too. One time, however, Dudley and I were poking each other in the ribs when Aunt Petunia saw. She had made me place my hand on the burning stove, and it left a gnarly scar. Dudley and I never played together again. A few days after, Dudley got his friends together to gang up on me, and it didn’t end well. I got accused of ‘bullying’ Dudley, even though he was twice my size. A few years after that, they had ganged up on me again, and I had teleported to the roof. I got the lashing of my life after that. The teachers didn’t even spare me a kind glance after that. Well, I guess that’s it. You can head on to the next person, that should be professor snape, actually. Enjoy this, you greasy bastard.  _ It went silent for a few moments before Harry said something else.  _ Sorry, that was mean, I shouldn’t say that. My bad. Continue.  _ Sirius ran a long hand over his face before reaching over and hugging Severus.

“Don’t worry Snape. Whatever you did couldn’t be worse than that wretched scoundrel. If I see him I will kill him.” Severus nodded silently, while Albus just shook his head.

“Sirius, my boy, you can’t make threats like that, or commit such a heinous act-” Sirius let out a loud groan that quickly interrupted Dumbledore.

“Albus, shut up! You are on his list too, so whatever you did was bad enough to get on Harry’s bad side. Keep your ‘Holier than though’ quotes to yourself.” Severus smirked before getting up and grabbing his empty glass of tea. He quickly refilled it before sitting down. Sirius put his long legs over his own before repeatedly kicking Albus in the knee. Dumbledore sighed before getting up and moving into one of the love seats, though we know he will never have a lover in his life.

“Now then,” Sirius said once he was comfortable. “Let’s start the next chapter.”


	9. Severus Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, my Snape chapter! Sorry, this took so long to get out! I was working on translating DEABA to Irish. It's my native language, but I prefer to write in English, so more people can read it. Anyways, tell me if you liked this chapter! I am changing up the order a bit. Instead of Snape, Gildorey, Delores, Albus, Sirius, I changed it to Snape, Albus, Gildorey, Delores, Sirius so it can enrage Sirius more. I hope you enjoy!

“Snape, what you did can’t be that bad, honestly. Yes, we all know of your detest of Harry, but at least you aren’t that scum of a muggle. Honesty, because of him, I can see why purebloods hate muggles and muggle-borns. The ones like Vernon suck: and I would gladly help get rid of them.” Sirius said, causing Severus to show him a small smile. Albus, however, jumped up in quickly concealed rage.

"Sirius! How could you say such a thing! I know you are angry, but there is no need to-" 

"Will you shut it? Good, thank you! You do not have any say in what I say or do. I was an idiot to let you have a say in Harry's life, and look where that got him! Dead, six feet under! Now, if you're willing to stay quiet, we can finish this, and never have to see you ever again. We'll find a way to turn me into a free man without your help!" Albus let out an undignified sigh before resettling down on his seat.

Sirius placed his wand atop of the paper before laying back down. He cuddled into Severus, who placed one of his long lanky arms around his shoulders. A faint light came from the piece of paper before Harry’s voice was heard again.

_ “Before I start this, I just want to say that I’m not angry at Professor Snape. He has his reasons for hating me, which I found out from Dobby and my other house-elves. So, let’s get into the story of Professor Snape before I start my own. Snape didn’t have a good life growing up, just like mine, but I think his story is worse because his parents were there for him and used to love him. Anyways, he didn’t have the best life. However, he soon met my mother, Lily Evens. She helped pull him out of his dark times, and he was there for her when she needed to rant about how POtTEeR was flirting with other girls. Yes, I read all about that in her diaries. Dunno why she kept them in the vault. Then one day, Snape called her a Mudblood, because he didn’t want to get beat up by the older Slytherins, and my mom freaked out and left him to the likes of Potter. Anyways, Snape joined the death eaters to get revenge on Potter- Merlin that’s weird, he’s my sperm donor and I’m calling him Potter. Okay, continuing with it. Snape found out my mother was in danger, and as my mother was always like a sister to him, he asked Dumbledore for help. That’s about it. Oh and then he hated me because he thought I was the most well cared for kid, but after this, I am pretty sure he knows better. Or at least I hope he does. Anyways, Snape wasn’t that bad. He did give me a bloody headache, but don’t most dads do? That’s right! I thought of Professor Severus Snape as a father. Why? Because he was always there. Let me explain. In class, he would always try his best to make sure Malfoy didn’t through in any ingredients into my potion. ANd he was the one who would supply my potions when I was sick. I don’t think he knew I could read peoples magic, so I knew it was him sending them to me. I didn’t like how he would dive into my mind though. But because of those sessions, I knew every time Dumbledore would try to read my mind. That is a different story though. You can go to DUmbledores page now! _

“That is completely different then what he said when I heard it,” Snape said, snapping out of his stupor. Dumbledore nodded beside him.

“Yes, it is. When I heard it, it told me everything he hated about you. Why did it change?” No one paid attention to Dumbledores words, staying within their heads. Too confused to remember that Dumbledore had tried to go through Harry’s brain multiple times.


	10. Not a chapter, will be deleted when chapter 10 is finished

So, I was just wondering if you want me to write any anime stories? I have a few animes that I LOVE so much and have so many ideas for, or would you like me to continue Harry Potter stories? Comment which one's number.

1\. Naruto  
2\. BNHA (Rewrite the one I have, or make another one, you can pick!)  
3\. Nanbaka  
4\. Tokyo Ghoul  
5\. Death Note  
6\. Yarichin B Club  
7\. Banana Fish  
8\. Pic another book or anime, and if I know it, I will write about it! I might have to watch it or consider it first though, so pick wisely


	11. Albus DUMBledore and Gilderoy Lockhart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my Gilderoy chapter was super short, so I combined it with the Dumbledore chapter. Now, I can keep the poll up on chapter ten. I hope you like this chapter. I used it to vent a lot, as I've been pretty upset lately. I think it's at 900 words or something rn. Not my best but not bad either. Oh well, tell me if you enjoyed it in the comments!

_ “Ah yes, Albus Dumbledore. Emphasis on the dumb.”  _ Sirius snorted.  _ “You may be wondering, what did the great Albus Dumbledore do to the saviour Harry Potter? Literally everything! I’ll start at the beginning, from before I started Hogwarts, to the day I will die. My deep-seated hatred for Dumbledore started when I found out it was HIM that left me at the Dursleys. You all already know what it was like there, so I don’t think I need to explain. What’s worse, however, is how he would send old Order members to check up on me, and if they reported anything suspicious, he would just obliviate them! Yea, I have complete proof of that, thanks to Diggle. You see, Diggle’s bloodline holds an amazing skill, the ability to never feel the effects of being obliviated. When I asked him if he had ever been obliviated before, he completely broke!”  _ A slightly maniacal laugh was heard.  _ “Then, there is what happened during my first year at Hogwarts. I might have been an idiot back when I was eleven, but I know now that the Mirror of Erised was placed there on purpose. And, that you had led Quirrell to the mirror all along, so suck on that Dumbledore! And in my second year, you knew Ginny had Tom Riddles diary! You knew where the chamber opening was! You could have just asked me to open it for you, and you could have gone down there, but no~ why not making your precious fucking saviour do all the work! And in my third year, you Sirius was innocent! Yet you didn’t say anything, saying your words didn’t have power, but they did! Now, he is still probably in that old grimy house, when he could be a free man! Oh, and don’t get me started on my fourth year! I didn’t have to compete, did you know that?”  _ A broken sob was heard, and it made Sirius’ heartache. That could have been his son.  _ “Albus Dumbledore, even as my ILLEGAL magical guardian, could have pulled me out of the  _ tournament _ is he saw fit. I almost DIED! Three merlin damned times, and the crucio curse almost made me lose my mind! And you just sat there! I was shaking and crying, and you just SAT THERE!”  _ His screams echoed across the silent room.  _ “And in my fifth year, I know you made me take lessons with Snape to lower my mental guard. I’m just glad I will be gone before your actions could get anyone of my friends killed, or worse, get Sirus or Remus killed. You wanna know what's funny? Voldemort offered me a place in his ranks multiple times. I should have said yes the first time. At least then I would have been kept alive! Farewell Dumbledore. I’ll see you in hell.”  _ the group sat there in complete silence. A split second later, Sirius was out of his seat choking the old man. His gnarled hands were grasping at Sirius’s hands while he was gasping for air. Snape quickly jumped up to pull Sirius off of the old man, but Sirius’ rage-filled strength was no match for his lanky bones. Sirius’ grey eyes held a murderous look to them before he suddenly let go and sat back down. Snape stared at him with a confused look, not paying any mind to the coughing man beside him.

“If I kill him now, I will never get free.” Snape nodded slowly, before sitting down next to him.

“Well Albus, were waiting for you to get off your behind.” Albus gave Snape a withering glare, before coughing once more. He sat down in his seat and quickly tapped the piece of paper with his wand.

_ “Ah yes, wait didn’t I start the last one like this? Oh well. Gilderoy Lockhart. My second year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. First of all, he SUCKED big time. I mean most of our teachers did, but that's beside the point.”  _

“I have a bad feeling about this. I can feel it in my gut.” Sirius said, placing a hand on his stomach.

**_ WARNING, descriptive version of rape, do not read if this will trigger you _ **

_ “So, I was walking to his classroom for a detention Snape had assigned me when suddenly, I feel an overwhelming feeling to turn around and go back to the dorms. Anywhere but that classroom, really. I didn’t though because I didn’t want to get in trouble with Snape again. When I walked in, I saw him completely undressed with a rope in hand. I turn to leave, but the doors wouldn’t open. Do you know how scared I was? He soon had me tied up on his bed, and he ran his slimy hands up and down my body, saying how he LOVED little boys like me. It was worse than when it happened with Uncle Vernon because I would see him every other day. And whenever he said he couldn’t wait for our next session, everyone laughed it off as detention, even Hermione. It hurt so much. He would always say I was the most beautiful one he had ever had. I never knew if he meant child or bed partner. When I killed him in the tunnels, it was the most exhilarating thing ever. Yes, that's right! I KILLED HIM”  _ Harry burst into laughter, and Sirius couldn’t help but join him, his insanity joining Harry’s perfectly.  _ “I said the snake got to him first, but that was a lie. I bashed his head in with a rock and then hid him in a secret tunnel I had found. It worked like a charm. His body has been rotting down there for three years now. Hope you can find it!” _ More laughing was heard before the sound abruptly shut off.


	12. Dolores Umbridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, but I have Sirius' chapter coming up, so be prepared!

_ “Dolores Umbridge is a very large case.”  _ Laughter was heard and Sirius felt a small smile pull to his lips.  _ “I sound like one of those muggle detectives! I hate Umbridge with all of my passion. My whole being is against her being alive. Let’s start with my hearing. She seemed okay at first, unbiased and very into her work. I respected that. Until she became my teacher. That was when I saw her as she really was. A dirty, filthy pig. I remember our first detention. Snape sadly couldn’t do my detention that day, and Umbridge had so nicely offered to take it. I thought nothing of it, as I only had to do lines. When suddenly she had pulled out a quill I had never seen before. It was a beautiful quill, absolutely stunning. But like Dumbledore used to say, Beauty is never pain free. I picked up the quill, when I could immediately feel the dark magic radiating off the quill, who i mentally named Herbert. Don’t ask why, but the quill had felt sentiant, so I named it Herbert. Once I began writing, I felt Herberts magic sinc into my skin. Small words etched into my skin. I shall not tell lies, it said. A magical binding blood quill. I still have those words etched into my skin, probably after I am dead. Dark magic is a deadly, fickle thing. The next few meetings continued the same, until I eventually learned to not speak out. Yet, I still somehow managed to earn a detention almost everyday. Eventually, I grew to accept the pain, as it had become an everyday thing. I think that was how Herbert worked. When you finally gave up trying to fight off his aura of dark magic, it starts to scar even more. It was sick entertainment for her. Do you know how much it hurt? Of course, soon the pain Herbert gave me became a more, inviting pain? I don’t know how to describe it. I almost looked forward to it. It was like he was telling me I deserved it, which was true. It was like he was there to punish me for my sins against the wizarding community: Surviving the killing curse, surving a basalisk bite, staying alive even though my parents were alive. I honesty think she could get worse, but I’ll be dead bye the time christmas break is over, so I guess I won’t be there to see it.”  _

Sirius sat there in rage. It seemed Umbridge had some commonsense, as she had decided to listen to the letter instead of ignoring it. She must have either wanted to hear about how many other people have hurt Harry, or wanted to keep her job. She probably wanted to do both. Sirius stood up and grabbed a big bottle of whiskey, before passing it between the men sitting there. It seemed no one was going to say anything, so he continued on listening.


End file.
